


Blanket Hog

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Clint wakes up cold - again.





	Blanket Hog

Clint opened his eyes for a moment and quickly shut them. It was too bright in the room and cold. Again. Dammit. He groped around for one of the blankets, but nothing. He opened his eyes again, shielding them from the sun streaming in through the window with his hand. 

Unsurprisingly, Kate was hogging all the blankets. Clint sighed and gently pulled the edge of the purple comforter, but Kate had it wrapped tightly around her body. He tried tugging on it with a bit more strength but failed to get little more than a short length of cloth for his trouble. 

He glanced at the clock. Seven o’clock in the morning, it was way too early for this. He tried pulling on the blankets one more time but Kate groaned and gripped the blankets even tighter. Crap. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants he found on the floor. They were probably clean. He pulled on a t-shirt, sniffed at the armpit and shrugged. Clean enough. Though he should probably do some laundry soon. 

He looked up and saw Kate waving her arms around. He grabbed his hearing aids from the nightstand and slipped them in. 

“If you’re getting up, could you put some coffee on?” Kate sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was very cute. Clint smiled. 

“Coffee?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, and I think we have too many blankets on the bed, I woke up totally hot and sweaty.” Kate pushed the blankets away. Clint took a moment to enjoy the view.

“I don’t think too many blankets is the problem we’re having, Hawkeye.” She couldn’t actually be this oblivious, could she? It wasn’t like this was the first time.

“What else could it be? Should we turn the heat down?” Kate looked serious for a moment before a smile cracked her facade and she started laughing. “I’m sorry, I took all the blankets again, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you did.” Clint had been lacking in morning blanket coverage ever since the two of them started sharing a bed on a regular basis. He didn’t love that but he did love waking up beside her. 

“So, coffee?” Kate was out of bed now and pulling on some clothes she picked out of the laundry basket on the floor. 

Clint looked in the basket and saw some of his shirts and jeans. “Are those clean?”   
“Yes?” Kate said.

Clint shook his head and sighed. “I’ll go make coffee, but after breakfast, we need to do some laundry.” It was probably a bad sign when he started acting like the grown up in a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge #217 blanket


End file.
